


In the Shadows

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one can ever know who you love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/challenge100/) challenge #3, hidden secrets.

No one can ever know who you love, not even the person who you love. They would tell you that it's wrong, that it's sick, that it's twisted, and you still wouldn't be able to stop. No one's ever loved you like your brother does or done anything and everything possible to protect you. People say he's harsh, he's cold, he's brutal, but no one knows him like you do, and no one ever will. Even if you have to suffer quietly for the rest of your life, no one will ever know you love him, not even Seto himself.

04.06.03


End file.
